Cinnyrella
by Chibi-Mika-Chan
Summary: A new spin of Cinderella, Cinnyrella! Odd coupling too, yummers!Warning: Alcholic refrences and possibly some swearing..? I need to read it over again...


CINNYRELLA

_By: Mika-chan Productions_

_Original concept: Some dead guy_

Once upon a time in a world you've never heard of, there was a beautiful girl named Cinnyrella. Now you'd expect Cinnyrella was not only gorgeous, but had a huge house and was very wealthy. This my friend, is where you are way off and if you've heard the original Cinderella then this was really dumb on your part. Cinnyrella lived with her two evil step-sisters, Layer and pallette, and her evil step mother, Alia. On a cool, autumn day, one of the king's knights, Zero, was trotting around on his horse telling everyone that there was to be a ball tommorrow, and all of the kingdom's villagers were welcomed to attend. Pallette, right after hearing this, turned around and said "I can't wait to go!" Layer nodded in agreement, and looked over at CInnyrella, who was washing the floor. Cinny stopped for a minute and said in a soft voice "..I'd like to go, too.." Pallette thought quickly, and said "Oh but didn't you hear? The red knight said all villagers were welcome to attend.._except for Cinnyrella._" Cinnyrella just stared for a minute, and continued washing the floor while Layer stared at herself in a mirror, fixing her hair.

Later that night, Cinnyrella was laying in her bed, trying to cry herself to sleep. Poor little Cinny didn't get to go outside much because of all the work her step sisters and mother had given her, and for a moment, was really excited about going to that ball. She wondered if she had only been able to go, had she of met her "perfect match". She peered out her window at a crowd of people, all of them heading towards the castle, which was very beautiful in the moonlit sky. Another small tear fell from Cinny's evergreen eye. Suddenly, small bits of glitter seemed to dance around in the room. Cinnyrella watched as they all came together, and a blue figure appeared, with a wand in one hand and two wings folded behind his back. "Hello! Cinnyrella!" He chimed. Cinny just stared in amazement. "My name is X, and I'm your fairy-godbrother!" "Alright.." Cinnyrella began "...why are you here?" X smiled and said "I'm gonna make sure you go to that ball, no matter what!"

Cinnyrella and X stood in the dust-filled room, as X waved his wand and a string of looked like aluminum shot out of it and surrounded Cinny. For a moment, Cinnyrella couldn't breathe, and thought she was being murdered. She soon broke free from the silver yarn, now in a beautiful, powder blue dress and glass slippers. Her hair was no longer dirty and messy, but now clean and neatly brushed. Her nails were painted a very bright shade of blue, and had little patterns that resembled roses on them. She was speechless. "Now.. you need a way to get there!" he went over to a small basket of veggies on a broken coffee table (which Cinny had gotten for her 8th birthday) and picked up a potato. He hurried outside, with Cinnyrella following quickly behind. Cinny's fairy-godbrother tapped his wand on the potato, and it turned into a coach. "Um..god..brother..person.." Cinnyrella interupted "Don't we need a horse..?" X stood there for a second, then slowly turned his head around. "...I'm getting to that!"

Fairy-godbrother (A.k.a., X.) kneeled down, and picked up a white, fluffy rabbit. It looked at X with two, innocent little bunny eyes, and sniffed him with its little bunny nose. X tapped his wand on the rabbit's head, and in the blink of an eye, the rabbit had become an elegant, white horse. X tied the horse to the coach, and called over to Cinnyrella "Well.. what are you waiting for? Get in!" Cinnyrella quickly jumped into the couch, and X steered the horse towards the castle.

Cinny watched all sorts of figures passing by threw the window, and even waved at a few people. A couple of men whistled at her, and some ladies stared in horror, seeing she had come in such an extravagant dress. She even passed by the red knight, Zero, and he happened to wink at her. "He's clever.." she said to herself "but I don't think he even notices that I'm Cinnyrella..." After going threw crowds of people, Cinny finally arrived at the ball. She held up her skirt a bit to keep it from getting dirty, and stepped out onto the street. X got off the horse, and came towards Cinnyrella. "There's one thing I forgot to tell you about.." he whispered "My magic will wear off at midnight, so you have to return home before then." Cinny wasn't sure if X was really telling the truth, but whatever the case, she wanted into that ball.

Being extra careful not to get her dress stained with mud, Cinnyrella rushed straight into the ball. While she walked down the steps, she saw someone slide down the banister, giggling like mad. When the odviously drunk figure had stopped, she relized it was the town's fool, Axl. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, his hair was messy and a fork had gotten stuck in his carrot-colored spikey ponytail. He looked at Cinny, completly red faced and with one eye half closed. "Why is everything (hic) spinnnnnninnnggg..." Cinnyrella decided now was a good time to head onto the dance floor.

Cinnyrella stood over by the punch bowl, getting herself a small cup of punch. She drank from her cheap, 5 cent cup, decorated with flowers. She tossed the plastic cup into a waste basket, and looked around at all the people dancing. A couple of men looked at her, ready to ask for the pleasure of dancing with her, some just walked away, others thought "She's too beautiful.. she'll probably just say no..", and most just decided to save themselves from the embarrasment of being rejected. Cinny closed her eyes and listened closely to the beautiful orchestra music, when suddenly a deep, rich voice said "Hello there..."

"I'm almost too afraid to open my eyes..." thought Cinnyrella, her heart pounding. She slowly opened her eyes, to find a very handsome lad, who was dressed rather nicely, and was not to mention, wearing a cool black hat. "...Hi..!" she finally responded, staring into his scarlet red eyes. "You're Cinnyrella...right?" said the gentleman. "Y-Yes! Thats me!" said Cinny with a smile. "My names Spider.. " he said, and he held out his hand. "Would you honor me.. with a dance?" Cinnyrella's heart skipped a beat. "Of course!"

Cinny took a small step forward, and placed her hand in Spider's. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.. she didn't know how to do the waltz! What was she thinking! "U-uh..." she said nervously "I really... can't dance.." she said, her face turning red. Spider gave a surprised look, and then smiled. "Then... I'll teach you!" Cinnyrella was just about dragged into the crowd of people, she nearly lost her left shoe. She wasn't sure what everyone else would think... what if someone reconized her? But she was having so much fun dancing.. in her heart, she was happy.. Even with all the people, maybe it wasn't that bad afterall?

She knew it, it was all true. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, no matter how many times she thought "I don't even know him..!", Cinnyrella had fallen in love. Flying around the dancefloor.. it all felt like a dream. She was barely thinking until she relized.. the clock said 11:58! Her mind rushed into a complete state of panic. "O-...oh I'm sorry I really must go!" Cinny ran up the steps (stepping on Axl, who was laying on them, drunk.) but didn't relize while she ran up, her left slipper came right off her foot. "Ci...Cinny! Wait!" Spider called. He made his way threw the crowd, and finally got over to the stairs (he stepped on Axl as well) and picked up her slipper. "I should of gotten a better look at her.. it will take forever to find her again.."

The next day, it was back to buisness as usual. It was a rainy day, Cinny had a sponge in one hand and was doing the dishes. Pallette was working on a puzzle, while Layer was complaining about how no one danced with her. Alia sat in a chair, reading a book, but still watching Cinnyrella carefully to make sure she washed all the dishes. Then suddenly, a knocking came to the door. Alia put down her book, and hurried over to the door, Pallette and Layer following. She swung the door open, to find a handsome prince, with a glass slipper in one hand. The gentlemen nudged a man dressed in red next to him, and he spoke. "Prince Spider is looking for the woman he danced with last night, and commands everyone to try on this glass slipper!" Layer and Pallette tried to push their way over, but Alia decided she HAD to go first. She tried her hardest, but alas, was unable to fit her foot into the shoe. She walked away, frustrated. Pallette tried to put on the shoe, but the toe was too small, and she ended up with a bruise on her foot. Layer tried to fit her foot in the shoe, and the sides were too thin for her feet. "Sorry.. looks like its not any of us." said Alia with a sigh. "We must be off then.." said the Zero the red knight. He turned around, but Spider grabbed his shoulder. "What about her..?" he said, pointing to Cinnyrella.

The wedding was over, everyone cheered and clapped (except for the step mother and sisters, of course.) Cinnyrella left with a huge smile on her face, Prince Spider nearly coming to tears. The fairy god-brother, X, had been able to attend, and was standing next to the carriage the newly weds were to ride in. Cinny paused, and walked over to X. "There's something I wanted to ask you.." Fairy god-brother looked up and blinked. "...whats with the tutu!" X looked down at his sparkly blue attire, and scratched the back of his head. He laughed, and watched as Cinnyrella rode away with the prince. The people cheered and threw rice, Spider and Cinny waved and smiled.

To end this traditionally, and not only at that, to state the truth...

They lived happily, ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
